


a quiet feeling of belonging

by JoCarthage



Series: Long distances and close calls (2020 phone banking accountability fic series) [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, minor Liz/Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage
Summary: Michael's just gotten home from a long trip, and he and Alex can't wait. Pure PWP.--This is a fic series where, after each day of phone banking for the democratic ticket in the US's 2020 presidential election, I will write a fic that's 10x the number of calls I made. So if I make 14 calls, I write and post a 140 word fic. If I made 72 calls, 720 words. If you'd like to start phone banking, you can sign-up for a good, comprehensive training here: https://demvolctr.org. We're doing a big GOTV (get out the vote) push this weekend if you're around!
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Long distances and close calls (2020 phone banking accountability fic series) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970539
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	a quiet feeling of belonging

**Author's Note:**

> I called 20 people in Michigan and 60 more in Wisconsin today, for a total of 1211 calls total. I thought I'd finished this series after my 1001st call, but it turns out phone banking was holding back the tide of election worrying, so after taking 2 days to handle my other volunteer commitments, I am back at it.
> 
> Thank you to @skinsharpenedteeth for the fic idea!

"We are 100% going to get caught," Alex said, wrestling with his belt as Michael sniggered against his neck, pinning him up against the brick wall of the alley behind We Come in Pizza.

"Nah," he murmured, grinding filthily against Alex's thigh. "It's the evening rush, nobody's coming out for a smoke break, nobody's gonna know," he licked his way up Alex's neck. Alex muffled the sound he made in the thick leather of Michael's jacket.

"Liz and Max are going to _know_ ," he tried again as he got his belt undone, "no way we both went to the bathroom at the same time. Not after the way you ate that churro, all lips and teeth and _tongue_." Alex finally got his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, feeling every inch of him as Michael ground him into the wall. 

"Hmm," Michael hummed in his ear, the sound shivering down Alex's neck as he rucked up Michael's shirt to get some _skin_ , "maybe we should set a timer."

"Huh?" Alex asked, barely parsing thought much less logistics at this particular moment.

"A timer," Michael said, gracing his lips over Alex's heated pulse point, body no longer moving, just holding Alex tight to the wall. His hand slipped between them and Alex hissed in anticipation of touch -- but Michael went for his pocket, pulling out Alex's phone, with nary a stray caress to give him some relief. "3 minutes? Is that a reasonable amount of time?" His voice was neutral, like they were discussing what brand of litter to buy for their foster kittens.

Alex had no idea but he _did_ know if Michael didn't start moving again, he was going to _die_.

"Yes, sure, fine, will you please _move_ ," and Michael stayed still for one more long second, scrolling to the right number and setting the timer. He slid Alex's phone into his front pocket and Alex jerked into his hands at the touch.

"Sensitive," Michael breathed, a smirk in his voice as Alex closed his eyes. "You really didn't touch yourself the entire time I was in Boston?"

Alex nearly whined, digging his fingertips into Michael's back. "We agreed."

"True, love," Michael said, raising his hand up to Alex's mouth. "And a month is a long time to wait. Help me ease the way?"

Alex licked his palm, the taste of cinnamon and sugar from the churro warming his tongue.

Michael wrapped his slick hand around him, starting a steady rhythm that would take Alex to pieces well before the timer chimed.

"I'm thrilled you kept your hands to yourself," Michael said, watching him, breath kicking up as Alex tilted his head back whined high in his throat. "But you didn't have to. I told you if it got to be too much, you could call me."

" _You_ didn't have to agree to get dinner with Max and Liz before even coming home to unpack," Alex grumbled, breath short, hips working. " _You_ didn't have to deep throat that churro in front of God and Liz and everybody."

Michael chuckled, twisting his wrist in that way that made Alex's vision white out. "I will admit, that was mean."

Alex's voice was strained as Michael picked up the pace, the sound of flesh slick between them. "Or, maybe just right. I'm glad they got to celebrate your graduation with you on your first day back." He sucked in a breath, freeing one hand to dig it deep into Michael's much-missed curls. "I'm glad they get to know how much you've achieved. Dr Manes."

He felt Michael's TK flutter around them, the best kind of pleased shiver the man could give. Michael pressed a wet kiss just behind his ear, and Alex knew after a decade of marriage, he was hiding a satisfied grin in his hair. 

Then Michael hand sped up, grip _just_ right. Alex tightened his hold around Michael's back. He could feel his breath stutter, the crest rising through his bones, thrilling down his nerves.

"Come for me, love," Michael gasped and Alex was coming, Michael's hand getting spend all over his cock, not trying to contain the mess, but to cover him, to mark him intimately. Alex reveled in it, in being _his_ again.

A few hard breaths later, Alex said: "This _does_ mean you're going to have to wait until after dinner for your real present at the house."

"Yeah?" Michael murmured, wiping off his hand on the inside of his own shirt, carefully zipping Alex up.

"Yeah," Alex said with a grin. "I've got all kinds of plans."

Michael kissed him, long and dirty and deep before tugging him towards the backdoor.

When the alarm on Alex's phone went off just as they reached Liz and Max's booth, neither man could stop laughing long enough to explain it.

**Author's Note:**

> Top quote from today's phone banking:  
> \- Joelynn (WI): Can [mumbled words, drowned out by the loud halloween party in the background]  
> \- Me: Is this Joelynn?  
> \- Joelynn (that level of drunk where you're giggling and also very, very serious): Yeah -- can unicorns vote?"  
> \- Me: No, they're not people.  
> \- Joelynn (triumphant): Then no, I can't vote! *hangs up*
> 
> In case anyone was worried people were taking this election too seriously. 🤦
> 
> In better news, I talked several voters through their voting plans, which helps people commit to voting (having promised someone they would take specific steps to do it).


End file.
